


Ultimate Chronicle

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Magic Baby, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Summary: Thank you so much Kyla for hearing me and choose my drawings. Love our conversations! Thank you Dakota, my drawings are inspired in your work! I really really love you!Viva la SwanQueen!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Ultimate Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charlotte (Ultimate Chronicles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182987) by [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple). 
  * Inspired by [Charlotte (Ultimate Chronicles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182987) by [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple). 



> Thank you so much Kyla for hearing me and choose my drawings. Love our conversations! Thank you Dakota, my drawings are inspired in your work! I really really love you!
> 
> Viva la SwanQueen!


End file.
